Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is an organization for defining interoperability guidelines to enable sharing digital media contents among consumer electronic devices.
A conventional DLNA network architecture can include a DLNA client and a DLNA server, and the DLNA client is coupled with the DLNA server via a wired network or a wireless network. The DLNA server is configured to provide media contents, including providing a platform for sharing multimedia files. This platform supports sharing of media contents such as pictures, music, videos and so on. The DLNA client is configured to access and play the media contents shared by the DLNA server.
Conventionally, there is no management or control on the access of the DLNA client to the DLNA server, and the DLNA client may arbitrarily initiate an access request to the DLNA server, which may result in occurrence of malicious access and potential security risks.